gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thomas0802
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:225243 422204981195243 128110380 n.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 23:59, February 22, 2013 RE: Hello Thomas, and welcome to the Wiki! When you want to create a page, click the "Contribute", which appears on the upper right of (alomst) every page in the Wiki. It will show you several options, click "Add a Page", and then you can also name the article you want to create. After you did all these actions, start editing! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Thomas. You're the first "newbie" on the wiki who actually adds quality articles without major mistakes. Keep it on, and maybe, you'll be promoted to patroller soon! ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 17:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) GTA Advance Userbox Hi Tommy. I made you the GTA Advance Userbox you requested. If you want it to say something else, then just tell me and I will sort it out. The Userbox is Template:Userbox:GTA Advance 2. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: First thing first, you have to remain civil; don't call him and idiot and ignore everything he says. Secondly, all of his edits have been reverted, so this little fight with him is done, for now. As for "keeping him out the Wiki", kinda impossible, as he can just come back with a new account on a different computer, unless you want to call a cyber police force to hunt him down -- I'm joking. But seriously, anytime he would come back, just ignore what he says and revert his edits. Then report him to either me, Mikey, Vaulty or any other admin and he's blocked. -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ola Tomás. Isto é um bocado mais sério: Há uns anos atrás, havia um vandâlo aqui na GTA Wiki, que vandalizava páginas, não me lembro bem por quê, acho que teve uma discussão com um dos administradores, ou uma coisa assim, e começou a fazer porcaria aqui e desde que isso aconteceu que aparece cá, volta e meia com novas contas, só para vandalizar. E depois criou a GTA 5 Wiki, onde retirou toda a informação que tinhamios cá sobre o GTA V para levar lá para a Wiki dele. Ele só faz treta...nós bloqueamos as inúmeras contas dele, mas ele aparece sempre e como o Ilan disse, não podemos mantê-lo fora da Wiki para sempre... Mas nós temos de estar sempre atentos. Obrigado por tentares ajudar, Tomás, a tua ajuda é muito apreciada. :) Até à próxima vez, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Temos feito a mesma coisa: banir as contas dele e esperar ela próxima conta dele... Sim, acho que a GTA V Wiki ainda existe, eu falei com a Wikia por e-mail para apagarem-na, mas não o fizeram. Aqui tens o endereço: http://gtav.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_V_Wiki. E Tomás, a esta gente o vandalismo é normal, corre-lhes nas veias. O que temos de fazer é tentar calcular de que tempo a que tempo e que eles aparecem e prestar muita atenção às mudanças nas páginas. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Ok Tommy, I've changed the Userbox so it says it's the worst game. Once again, the Userbox is Template:Userbox:GTA Advance 2. RE: CONGRATS Haha, thanks Tommy. Hope you like the Userbox! :D Later, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandal If you see a vandal like the one from the other day, what you do is you report him to all the bureaucrats and administrators. The more people who can block you report to, the sooner it's likely to be cleaned up. Other than that, don't try to talk to the vandal, don't let the vandal see you get angry, don't do anything that would involve paying any attention to him aside from reporting him. And if he reverts the reports, don't worry about that - we'll still see the "you have new messages" message and see what's going on. I don't usually link to Wikipedia, but in the case of this particular guy I think their rule WP:DENY is the best one to follow. Jeff (talk| ) 00:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hey, Thomas. Would you mind to vote on my req? [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Report at Duty Salve, Thomas! Check the Community Noticeboard in less than an hour. I have a perfect "game plan" about the '''Welcome New Users '''template. Out, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Businesses Category Hey, Tom. Isn't there a category titled Businesses? Why do we need one that says "All Businesses"? They sound aestically similar. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Tommy! Long time no seen, right? Check my idea on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''